Dinosaur King episode 46
Full Scheme Ahead is the 46th episode of Dinosaur King, in Series 1. Summary At the D-Lab, Reese manages to mostly repair the android, who introduces himself as Jonathan before assembling a Tyrannosaurus fossil. His complexity leads the D-Team to believe that he may be connected to the Alpha Gang, but how? Chomp then bites his head and spins it upside down, or, as they quickly discover, right side up. A step closer to his original self, Jonathan says his memory banks have been partly wiped, identifying Rex as "Dr. Ancient" via retinal scan but not remembering he'd said that only seconds later. Meanwhile on Zeta Point, Seth has Terry test out a new Move Card, Fire Scorcher, but using it drains his energy and he returns to his card. As Seth plans a countermeasure for future users, he realizes Laura saw the experiment, telling her to keep quite else the "surprise" of the new Move could hurt her grandfather's back again. She gets Rod to take a writhing chibi Terry to Dr. Drake's vet shop under the guise of him being sick. Elsewhere, groups of Super Alpha Droids are raiding fossil dig sites. Dr. Drake concludes Terry is exhausted to the point of collapse as the D-Team arrives, Laura revealing that Seth had threatened Dr. Z, to Rod's shock. Discussing Seth, however, triggers Jonathan's memory, and he takes the Alpha Jet #1 as Rod and Laura recognize him. Seth's Alpha Droids have brought him a flawless Tyrannosaurus skeleton, but he gets called away. Amidst Helga's latest glitchy behavior, Dr. Z admits to the Alpha Trio that she was a do-it-yourself android kit he got online and has no idea how to set her right again except perhaps a large electric shock. Arriving, Seth deflects a question on Rod and Laura's whereabouts, instead distracting Dr. Z with news of a successful propulsion system before an alarm signals Jonathan's arrival. He easily busts in and fights through a swarm of Super Alpha Droids, asking the Alpha Gang simply for Seth (who had slipped away), but they send Spiny at him…to no success. From the D-Lab, Rod hacks Zeta Point to shut down its cloaking and finds Spiny's signal, revealing that Alpha Scanners are powered by the same Stones as Dino Holders so he can teleport there with the D-Team. They arrive and warn Dr. Z about Seth's secret plans, the group catching him using his lightning rod to disable Helga before piling more accusations on him. Seth says he is only after pure dinosaur research, not pipe dreams like Dr. Z's wish to become the "Dinosaur King", and that working with the work-stealing Dr. Z would have left him "like Dr. Ancient". The Alpha Gang throws their remaining dinosaurs at him, but Seth summons his forcibly-evolved Saurophaganax and quickly defeats them with Fire Scorcher. The D-Team then face him 3-on-1, but are defeated in only one attack. As Rex gathers their dinosaurs' cards, Jonathan saves him from Saurophaganax, calling him "master", but he drops his Dino Holder, Max and Zoe escaping with it to the surface via elevator. As they watch Jonathan and Rex leaving in the Jet, the island begins shaking and rising, and they teleport out as Zeta Point reveals itself as a large flying craft… Battles Ursula/Spiny vs Jonathan Ursula summons Spiny to attack Jonathan. He swings his tail, but Jonathan intercepts it with a kick. Spiny charges, but Jonathan slips behind him and tosses Spiny by the tail, leaving him too tired out to continue fighting. Jonathan wins Dr. Z/Rod vs Seth/Saurophaganax Dr. Z summons Spiny to attack Seth while Rod summons Tank. Seth summons Saurophaganax, intercepting the two as they charge. He then has it use Fire Scorcher, defeating Spiny and Tank in one hit. Seth/Saurophaganax win D-Team vs Seth/Saurophaganax As the Alpha Gang flee and Saurophaganax charges them, the D-Team summon Chomp, Ace, and Paris. They prepare to use a trio of Super Moves, but Seth triggers Fire Scorcher again, Saurophaganax defeating all three of them in one hit before they can act. Seth/Saurophaganax win Quotes -Jonathan: (forcefully) "Where is Seth?" -Dr. Z: "Grr. Get him, you three! Go take him down!" -Alpha Trio: "What?" "Us?" -Dr. Z: "Alright, then, fine. Summon Terry and we'll have the dinosaur take him down!" -Ursula: "We don't know where Terry is, remember?" -Dr. Z: "Then use Spiny or Tank or something else, throw books at him, do something!" -Jonathan: "I'd hate to resort to using force, so please hand over your villain, Seth." -Ursula: "I happen to love resorting to using force, so take this! Alpha Slash!" (summons Spiny) New Cards *Fire Scorcher move card Trivia *This episode's English title is based on the phrase "full steam ahead". It could also be based on "full speed ahead". *When Max comments that Jonathan is similar to Helga, he pauses a second before saying Helga's name. This is a reference to episode 38, where he kept saying wrong names for Helga. *This episode has the latest start to the theme song, with it appearing roughly 3 minutes into the episode, while the latest otherwise was only at around 2 minutes in. *Starting with this episode through to the series finale next season, a point 33 episodes away, every episode leads into the next with a cliffhanger. Videos Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime